


Flawed Design

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Porn, Baby making, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucked Up, Future Fic, Heed the Warning, Post-Canon, Smut, angsty smut, explicit for a reason, kind of, shitty smut disguised as a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: At the end of the day, through everything, no matter what, she was married to Lance.So Lance’s wife she would be.





	Flawed Design

This was wrong.

But Pidge couldn’t focus with the way Lance was sucking on her neck, the way his fingers felt teasing the inside of her thighs and teasing the sensitive skin. Pidge let out a soft sigh, tilting her head to give him more access when he started on his path lower to her collarbone, down to her chest, kissing and nibbling and sucking on her breasts. She loosely grasped his hair, humming in pleasure as he tugged on a nipple with his teeth.

When his trail of kisses continued on their downward path, she stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. “Lance…”

“What’s wrong?” He looked up and gave her an imploring look. “Are you still sore from yesterday? I know this is the best time on your fertility calendar but I don’t want to push you.”

“I’m not sore, but Lance, are you… are you sure you want a baby with me?” she questioned, closing her eyes and trying to focus when he started going further down her abdomen. “Think about it. Like _really_ think about it.”

“Katie, nothing would give me more joy than impregnating my wife.” He placed a lingering kiss right under her navel with a soft smile on his face. It was so tender Pidge had to choke down a quiet sob, even though the word ‘wife’ nearly made her grimace.  “I want a family with you. I have for years.”

He kissed her inner thigh and Pidge tried to ignore the small burgeoning dread in the pit of her stomach, the way she’d felt the first time they’d had sex and the way she still felt about it now. But then Lance hoisted her legs up on his shoulders and she felt his heated breaths on her skin. It made her shiver, and once again, she found her thoughts losing focus as anticipation took its place.

Especially when Lance flicked out his tongue and languidly licked up her slit. Pidge squeezed her eyes shut with a whimper, lost to the electrifying sensation of his warm tongue as he swept his tongue around her moist centre, putting pressure just close enough to her clit that her breathing hitched. He sucked on her sensitive skin, licking her, nipping her with his teeth, his beard adding another layer of pleasure where it scratched against her. She felt him smile when she pushed her hips against his mouth, and Lance parted her folds and pressed a finger inside her. Pidge moaned long and low, a hand clawing into his soft hair as he added a finger and pumped inside her, curling them to stroke her walls. Her back arched off the mattress, legs trembling from the sensory overload and she bit her hand as soft keening whimpers and cries left her lips.

She moaned out his name, rising her hips up to meet his motions and whimpering again when Lance lifted his dancing gaze to watch her as he sucked on her folds.

She was close. So close.

Pressure built fast below her navel, her cries rising in pitch as he moved his tongue along her, just barely flicking her clit in tandem with his pumping fingers. His other hand gripped her thigh to keep her still as she clenched her eyes shut, panting desperately as everything grew hazy. Very focused waves of fire danced between her legs. When he cupped his mouth around her hood and sucked on her clit, the tight coil released suddenly and Pidge tensed sharply, mewling and twitching from the dizzying release.

Pidge fell back against the mattress breathing raggedly as Lance lapped at her, still stroking her as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. Lance lifted his head, her slick glistening his nose and mouth and chin as he licked his lips.

He crawled up to her, kissing her deeply while she loosely held her arms around his neck. She tasted the tang of her own cum and it shouldn’t have aroused her so much that he didn’t care to wipe it off, but it did. His cock bumped against her thigh and she squirmed in anticipation, her body reacting with the desire to feel his engorged length inside of her. She could see the same lust and desire in his gaze. But it was also coupled with affection and warmth and all-encompassing love as if she was his entire world.

Pidge’s heart clenched tight in her chest and she nearly frowned. He saw her hesitation before she could rectify her expression.

“What’s wrong, Katie?” Lance stroked a hand through her hair and cupped her cheek.

She shook her head. “Nothing. I just… I don’t deserve you.”

His brow rose the slightest, and then he rolled them over, tugging her on top of him so that she was straddling him properly. His thick erection was pressing against her ass and she could feel the precum leaking on her skin and though she tried to tame her enthusiasm, she could feel herself dripping with anticipation on his crotch. Lance’s obscene smirk made her stomach flutter.

“You deserve my everything and more,” he responded sincerely, rubbing her hips and thighs with sure hands. “I told you before and I’ll say it again: you’re my whole world and I am the luckiest guy to have you as my wife.”

He sat up and reclaimed her mouth in a proper kiss, pervasive and heady, and Pidge whimpered in his mouth from how tender it was. She gripped his shoulders, fervid heat pooling in her abdomen again as she felt the heat from his cock on her backside.

“C’mon, baby. Now ride me like you did on our wedding night,” Lance murmured playfully against her lips, squeezing her hips encouragingly.

Pidge closed her eyes briefly and tried not to think about the whole sordid affair. How many tears of displeasure she’d cried, how guilty she’d felt looking at Allura who’d put on a brave face and still acted the part of the happy, dutiful maid of honour, how awful she’d felt deceiving her family and Lance’s who had been overjoyed by their union. All the fake smiles from the paladins in the pictures. A beautiful wedding dress she’d given to Shiro and Keith to hold on to because she couldn’t bear to look at it ever again.

It was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life, but she wasn’t able to focus on the vows or the promises they’d made to each other.

Everything had felt all wrong.

And that night, no matter how good he’d felt inside her, the way he’d unravelled her and brought her to the crest of pleasure again and again, shame had been what she’d mostly been feeling.

Shame was still what she felt now.

Pidge pushed on Lance’s shoulder to get him to lie down and used the other hand to grasp him so she could guide him to her entrance. She lifted her hips until they were lined up and then slowly sank down on his cock. The stretch had her breath hitching as she was filled with his hot, hard, swollen shaft and she panted shallowly. No matter how many times she’d taken him inside her, it still took a bit to get used to his girth. She glanced down at him, the way he cursed under his breath, face flushed, watching her with half-lidded eyes in wonder as if he was the luckiest man on Earth.

The guilt blooming sharper in her chest made it hard to breathe.

He groaned when she’d sheathed him completely inside of her, keeping his eyes on her as she rode him, slowly and provocatively, soft mewls and cries leaving her mouth. Lance’s hands trailed up her torso and he cupped her bare breasts, kneading them in his hands, rolling her aching nipples between his fingertips and making her body shiver with need. Pidge threw her head back, breathing ragged as she splayed her hands on his chest to give her leverage as she ground down on him. Each of his lazy snaps up brushed that sweet spot inside her, brushed her clit, and Pidge moaned out his name.

Their rhythm increased, and he grasped her ass to help her bring her hips down harder on him. Pidge’s grinding turned frantic as her need intensified, rippling lightning dancing between her legs from how full she was of him. It was dizzying. The only sounds in their bedroom were their punctuated gasps and the mattress springs creaking from their rocking. The pressure in her built and built until she couldn’t contain it anymore.

The angle was too perfect, the stimulation on her clit driving her insane, and despite her attempts to hold back, to not let herself get pulled into the wild heat scorching her body, she let it, crying out as she crested over the peak. Everything in her clenched sharply, and she closed her eyes as her body was wracked with wave after wave of fire. She slumped down onto him gasping for breath, trying to still her quivering body as Lance kissed her neck and forehead and cheeks and eyelids, murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish.

“Yeah, just like that…” Lance said softly, watching her fall apart with his heady gaze, panting as he rutted lazily up into her. “God, you’re beautiful…”

She couldn’t muster up the strength to lift herself, but in one smooth motion, Lance sat up and tugged her around so she was under him. He grasped her thighs to pull them up around his waist as he began to thrust jerkily inside of her. He was thick inside her, hard like steel and throbbing, stretching her in all the best ways possible. Pidge let out a helpless moan, locking her ankles behind his back as he speared her.

She threaded a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, dragging him down to capture his lips in a filthy, sloppy kiss. Their ragged breathing mingled between their lips and Pidge whimpered when her eyes met his and she saw the fire in his gaze. She felt surrounded by him, helpless to the way he made love to her body. His lips on her neck, arms gripping the pillow beside her head, his cock inside her stroking her walls in just the right way, his chest pressed against hers and pinning her to the mattress. It was overwhelming her, making her drown in pleasure.

“What do you want, Katie?” he growled low against her ear, pulling out most of the way and going still.

She rolled her hips desperately, but he grabbed her hip and forced her still. “Lance… don’t stop.”

The smirk on his face made heat course through her. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want your baby in me!” she gasped when he suddenly speared her, _hard_.

Lance growled like an animal in heat, plunging inside her with reckless abandon. He kissed her sloppily, their tongues tangling as he continued to slam into her. Pidge could barely breathe, fingers winding into his hair, her hands scraping down his back, clawing at his biceps. She screamed, throwing her head back with each deeper thrust. His balls slapped against her thighs, moist from their mingling juices, the squelching of their junction filling the space with each bang of their headboard against the wall. Pidge pulled him closer, arching her hips off the mattress as his thrusts began to get more wild, more out of control, and his unsteady breathing got more shallow.

Three more forceful thrusts, and Lance stilled completely, burying himself so deep inside her that she felt sharp pressure that kind of hurt. He exploded inside of her, his thick, sticky, warm cum shooting deep within her, spurting load after neverending load. Lance groaned like a man who’d been starved of release for days, mouth open and face flushed as his climax crashed through him.

Electric, throbbing pain at her core had her squeezing her eyes shut. He was almost too deep. It was almost too much.

“ _L-Lance_ …” she panted, her legs twitching as she tried to accommodate the slight pain from him hitting her cervix with the heat and warmth from the gushing of his cum inside her. “It hurts…”

“I’m so sorry, _mi alma_.” Lance lifted himself the slightest and stroked her face. He kissed her forehead and her eyelids and her nose and cheek and her lips until she stopped trembling. “I couldn’t help it. I just want to make sure you get all of my kids.”

Pidge chuckled breathlessly, carding a hand through his hair when her breathing finally evened out. “That’s not even remotely sexy, you dork.”

He laughed and kissed her and finally, they collapsed in a sweaty mess, their tongues entwined as they held each other. For just a moment, everything seemed perfect as they basked in the afterglow. For just a moment, spent, and lounging lazily in bed as he teased her nipple, his other hand loosely stroking between her legs, she felt like everything was normal and fine.

 

…

 

Pidge’s eyes blinked open as a beeping beside her head roused her. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and squinted at the screen as she read the message she’d received from Keith.

**_Got time to meet? Usual place._ **

Pidge exhaled slowly and tried to slip out of their bed, lifting Lance’s arm off of her waist to try to leave. She was close to getting out of their bed’s cocoon when his voice drifted in her ear.

“And just where do you think you’re going, Pidgey?” Lance muttered sleepily.

She glanced over her shoulder, but his eyes were still closed. “Just going to meet up with Keith before he heads to work.”

“At six in the morning? Why not stay home and cuddle?” He pressed a lazy path of kisses down the back of her neck and she couldn’t help but melt in his arms as the fingers of one hand drifted down her navel and sank into her underwear, teasing, but not quite touching. “Or if you’re not too tired…”

Despite her body screaming at her to open her legs wider and let him work his magic, she shook her head with a shaky exhale. “I can’t just ditch my appointment, Lance.”

“Sounds suspicious,” Lance said playfully, opening his eyes and raising a brow at her. “Are you cheating on me?”

Pidge frowned and turned around so she was facing him. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked his face. “I would never do that to you.”

He stared at her softly before smiling and turning his head to kiss her palm. “I know. I love you, Katie.”

She swallowed hard. Her eyes felt they were going to start brimming with tears. No matter how many times she heard him say that, it always felt too real and it always hurt.

“I love you too, Lance.”

She meant it.

Every word, but it still didn’t feel right.

When she finally left their apartment, she found herself crying as she drove to the diner on the edge of town that Keith tended to frequent. She made sure she’d wiped her eyes and composed herself by the time she arrived. Keith was sitting at his usual favourite booth, nursing a cup of hot cocoa and staring out the window. He gave her a quick glance when she sat down across from him, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge her arrival with much more than a nod.

“I ordered you one too. The waitress is coming back in a bit,” Keith said without prelude, gesturing to his own mug. “So how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Lance is doing fine too,” she responded neutrally.

Keith nodded, but his expression looked concerned. “Your eyes are red.”

“…I cried a bit on the way here,” she admitted quietly, thanking the waitress who returned with not only the steaming mug of hot cocoa but a plate of pancakes with bourbon maple pecan syrup, strawberries, pecans, and lathered with whipped cream.

“You cried?” Keith looked up from his own omelette with a frown. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened. But everything is all wrong.” She poked a pancake but otherwise didn’t start eating. “You know I’ve wanted this for so long. You know how long I’ve liked him, but this… it’s just too much.”

“Have you guys been…?”

Pidge stared at the table, rotating the gold band on her left ring finger. How could something so small carry so much meaning and weight and feel so heavy on her finger? This wasn’t the way she’d wanted her married life to be. A general joy was non-existent, she was nearly consumed with guilt every time she looked at him and these weren’t feelings that should accompany talking about her marriage anytime she spoke to her family or mentioned to people at work that she had a husband.

“A lot, Keith. It’s been a year.”

“I know we decided it would be for the best to treat this as normal, but maybe it’s time to call it off. This has been going on too long.”

She chewed on her lower lip. “Keith, I can’t. We’re in too deep.”

His expression looked pained. “What do you mean?”

“…He wants a baby. So I went with it. Just like you all told me to.”

She declined to tell Keith that a huge part of her wanted a baby with Lance too. That something in her soared whenever he pulled her to him, whenever he spread her legs wide, buried himself to the hilt, releasing load after load of his cum into her and putting 100% effort in trying to get her pregnant.

There was something undeniably wonderful about that to her. The fact that his vision of a perfect life involved her carrying his children. Involved raising a family with her. No matter how skewed that vision was.

“…Are you pregnant?” Keith hissed quietly, the subtle horror in his voice unmistakeable.

“I could be. I’ve been off the pill for two weeks now.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair with a ragged sigh and cursed before rubbing his face with his hands. “Does… does Allura know?”

Pidge’s heart clenched hard in her chest. “I can’t tell her. It would break her heart.”

Keith gave her an incredulous look. “Don’t you think it would be even worse if she saw you months from now and you had a _baby bump_?”

“He brought up having children about six months ago, but I thought by that point things would go back to normal and it wouldn’t matter anymore. I didn’t think he still wouldn’t get his memories back by now.” In fact, she was pretty sure no one had expected the memory loss to last this long. “But we’ve gotten too involved. _I’ve_ gotten too involved. If this were a mission, I would be badly compromised, Keith.”

“This is so bad.” Keith groaned and Pidge nodded. “I knew we should have all thought this through more carefully. Now you’re trapped in this lie.”

She didn’t respond. Because she didn’t know how to tell Keith that it wasn’t all totally a lie. That there were some days she truly enjoyed the semblance of domestic bliss she had with Lance. At the end of the day, their friendship was still compatible and could function as a marriage, so she wasn’t surprised that Lance went through every day thinking it was normal. Those few moments where they enjoyed their usual friendship were the only respite she had from the clusterfuck of her life.

But she was also angry because the other paladins were the ones who had pushed her to continue with this farce, to pretend to be his wife. It wasn’t her fault Lance had woken up from a horrible crash in Red after a mission with no recollection of nine months of his life.

It had been bad enough that he couldn’t remember that he was dating Allura, much less that a month prior to the accident, he’d asked the princess to marry him. But then they found out he thought he was engaged to _Pidge_. They couldn’t understand where it had even come from.

It wasn’t just memory loss, but some fabrication of a life bred from what, nobody knew. The doctor had mentioned the scrambled memories might be a result of prior or old feelings for Pidge mixing and mingling in with his perception of his current relationship with Allura. The other theory the neurologist had suggested was possible dreamscape. That Lance had woken from his coma but hadn’t quite woken up from a dream in his head. There were multiple other possibilities, but no concrete answers.

Neither were suggestions that Allura had been particularly pleased by because they implied some sort of internal, subconscious interest in Pidge. And Pidge didn’t blame her. No one wanted to hear that their fiancé might possibly be harbouring feelings for one of their friends deep down. And then that it manifested into a belief of a relationship with said friend.

The doctor had told them it could be possible to regain Lance’s memories, but that memories were fragile and unstable and that Lance most likely had only a tenuous hold on them. He didn’t want them to rock the boat and possibly cause Lance to lose them for good.

In other words, the doctor had wanted them to go along with Lance’s delusions for the time being which was decidedly easier said than done. Especially since he was pretty certain he and Pidge were getting married in a few months.

The paladins had all fought over it while Lance recovered in the hospital, but ultimately they’d decided it _would be_ best to play along for now. At least until Lance got back his memories. Keith had been against it from the start, but Allura especially had stayed her tears and asked Pidge to do whatever it took to help him gain back his memories.

Even when they cleared Allura’s stuff out of Lance’s apartment and Pidge moved in. Even when they started planning their wedding. Even when they got married and left for their honeymoon. Through it all, Allura had tried her best to stay strong, pushing Pidge to continue pretending until Lance recovered his memories.

That had been almost a year ago with no recovery in sight and it hurt Pidge deeply to talk to Allura who would have so much hope in her eyes when she asked Pidge for any updates. And then to inform her that there were none, watching that hope dim just a little bit each time, it was hard. She never would ask Pidge about what kind of life they were leading as a married couple, and Pidge would never talk about any relationship things with Lance.

Because Pidge felt guilty.

She felt oh so much guilt because even though she hated this situation, even though she hated that her friends had pushed her to continue this farce to help Lance recover, even though she felt sick to her stomach any time they all hung out and Lance would keep hugging her or touching her or kissing her and she’d catch Allura looking at them with that same broken look in her eyes, her smiles tight and fake, at the end of the day, Pidge still had feelings for Lance.

And she couldn’t help the way her body reacted to him, couldn’t help how safe and comfortable and warm she felt being with him, couldn’t help but feel some sort of sick satisfaction enjoying this fantasy of a married life with the man she’d had feelings for for several years. Even though she knew it was all a lie, she couldn’t help the way she sometimes felt.

But what was she supposed to do?

Keith sighed. “Pidge, what happens if you are pregnant? And then if he regains his memories?”

As much as she would love the family unit, she knew this wasn’t going to be a happy ending for someone, and she had a feeling that someone was going to be her. This wasn’t how she wanted to spend her 26th year of life, but there was no way to take it back. What’s done was done. She had become Katie Holt-McClain and the consequences of their decisions were really starting to rear their ugly heads.

After all these months being Lance’s wife, she’d found herself pretending less and less with each day. Sometimes she’d come home to him cooking dinner after a hard day at work and get a massage or he drew a bubble bath for her—and it was so disgustingly sweet—that it became hard for her to pretend like it was make believe. He was a perfect husband. And their friendship persisted throughout the marriage. So she couldn’t help but feel like she was in a perfect relationship with the man of her dreams.

“I don’t know. But I do know that I’ll step out of the relationship for good. It’s Allura who he loves.” Pidge picked at the strawberries on top of her stack of pancakes.

Something must have shown up on her face because Keith’s expression softened. “Pidge…”

“No, it only makes sense, right?” She gave him a weak smile, though the back of her eyes were prickling with tears. “He doesn’t love me. I can’t stand in their way. I’ll just… raise the kid on my own or something. Maybe move to a different city.”

Keith hummed, though his expression was still a little displeased. “If that happens, Shiro and I are here for you. Hunk will help you raise your kid too.”

“You know what the worst part is? While they were dating I would sometimes catch myself wishing that one day he’d fall in love with me or something. Guess I got to live out my fairy tale wish…”

“Albeit with a fucked up, unpleasant twist,” Keith remarked dryly, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. “Look, I can’t tell you any right answers. This situation has been hard on all of us, _especially_ Allura, but Pidge. I honestly think maybe you should consider extracting yourself soon before it’s too late.”

“How?”

He shrugged uneasily. “Divorce might be an option here. It wouldn’t be pretty, but at least you’d be away from Lance.”

“And break his heart?” Somehow the thought made her chest hurt more than the thought of giving him up. “I can’t do that to him. And that would tear apart our friendship too and that would ruin our whole group’s dynamic. What excuse could I even use?”

“What you’re doing to yourself right now isn’t good either. I knew it was a bad idea when they asked you to do it, and I’m sorry we put you through this. Just consider leaving him, Pidge. It’s starting to seem like this isn’t going to end well for anyone involved.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Fine.” He pursed his lips but nodded and nudged her plate toward her. “You should really eat something. Especially since I paid for this.”

At the end of the day, Keith was right. Maybe it would be best for her to call it quits.

But there was a huge part of her that didn’t want to. Not just for Lance’s mental stability. Not just because getting that divorce would irrevocably destroy their friendship not to mention cause turmoil in their group and families. Not just because of her conflicting emotions every time he was the perfect husband to her. But also because a part of her was wondering if he ever _would_ regain his memories. 

Because if he didn’t…

Would it make her a horrible person to stay the way they were?

Her conversation with Keith played on her mind the whole breakfast, eating up her conscience. But she wanted to be selfish too. She wasn’t as opposed to having a family with Lance as she thought she would be when he’d originally brought it up. Her heart hurt for Allura, but some of her didn’t want things to change.

Even if it was a lie.

 

…

 

“ _Harder_ , Lance!”

Pidge bit into her pillow to keep from screaming into it, burying her face as Lance slammed into her from behind, gripping her hips so hard she knew her skin would bruise.

Lance’s erratic thrusts quickened in pace and he pulled her back into him, delving deeper with each thrust, cursing softly and releasing low groans. A few more jerky thrusts and he erupted within her, breathing rushing in and out as he shot his load, depositing his seed so very deep inside of her. Her breath hitched and her toes curled as that painful pressure shot up her back. She felt bruised and she was sore after going at it all morning, but she couldn’t help but spread her legs wider so she could take in as much of him as he wanted to give her.

Lance’s harsh pants on her back made goosebumps rise on the back of her neck and her nipples tingled with need. His fingers reached around and found her clit, pressing down, rubbing his thumb over her in quick circles, and she gasped and arched her hips closer to his hand as she felt her entire body shiver. His fingers were uncoordinated as he thrusted weakly a few more times to ride out his release, but it hit just the right spot for her. Something in her ruptured and her orgasm hit her so swiftly and brutally that tears sprang to her eyes from the intense wave of ecstasy.

She slumped onto the covers a trembling, quivering mess, gasping for breath as her hypersensitive body struggled to come down from her high. Lance slowed to a stop with a grunt, and she moaned when he pulled out her, a trail of fluid sliding down her shaking legs. There was an odd tension in her belly, though she ignored it in favour of letting Lance turn her onto her back so he could capture her lips again in a provocative kiss.

“How did that feel?” he murmured, rolling over so she could rest on top of his chest. “Are you sore?”

“Yes…” Pidge groaned a bit as she shifted her legs to get in a more comfortable position. She was sticky and they needed to clean up, but at least she wasn’t lying down on that cold, wet puddle on the towel below them anymore. “You’re a little too well-endowed. Stop bruising my cervix!”

Lance laughed and she rested her chin on his chest as she smiled up at him. “Only you would complain about your husband’s dick being too big.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I love having you inside me, but you make it hard to walk.”

The answering look he gave her was full of heat and she moaned weakly when he pulled her face up to give her a filthy kiss. Warmth pooled in her abdomen again as her body awoke with arousal. He sucked on her swollen lip as he pulled away.

“Lance, I need a breather.” Pidge slapped her hand over his mouth when he tried to kiss her again, and he chuckled to himself. “You want too much sex.”

“What can I say? I have an irresistible wife. And how else am I supposed to get this baby growing in you?”

Pidge smiled tightly, but hid her off expression by turning her ear to his chest so she could listen to his steady heartbeat. She was ashamed of herself. Deeply ashamed that she was so enraptured in this farce, trying her best to hold on to this fantasy.

Even beginning to wish that it would never end.

But she couldn’t help it.

Their alarm clock went off and Lance glanced at the time with a disappointed sigh. “How about I give you a massage tonight? I’ll make it a Pidge pampering evening considering how rough I’ve been with you.”

His consideration made her feel like she wanted to cry.

So Pidge rose up and kissed him, soft and slow and tried not to let her eyes water from the love she felt from this sham of a marriage. She straddled his crotch, grinding lightly on his softened cock and relishing in the way it seemed to come to life, twinging helplessly against her ministrations. Lance moaned, eyelids fluttering a bit in bliss.

One day this might all crumble to pieces and leave one or both of them utterly broken. But for now, she would play her part as his wife.

Just as he wanted. Just as everyone else wanted.

Just as she especially wanted.

She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too.” Lance’s answering smile was affectionate and warm. “But as much as I would love to make love to my wife all morning, we have to shower and get to work.”

Pidge hummed and nodded, draping her arms around his shoulders as he rolled her under him and thoroughly kissed her, leaving her delirious. She savoured the warmth from Lance’s skin, curling her legs around him as he ground sensually against her centre and basking in the heat from their bodies as they let themselves get consumed by each other.

This was always going to feel wrong.

But at the end of the day, through everything, no matter what, she was married to Lance.

So Lance’s wife she would be.


End file.
